Have You Forgotten
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: -song by Darryl Worley-  they attacked one of the most populated cities in the country, attacked three buildings! The Pentagon, the Twin Towers! All the people in there, dead...I want to see the blood of terrorists on the ground. I want to see them dead


**Ten years of war, and they finally kill the guy who planned 9-11. TEN YEARS and the first thing they do is kill him. They should've used him as bait for some other terrorists to get them all into one area or something, and ambush them, or tortured bin Laden for a few days, and actually make him pay for what he did. He killed millions of people, and all they do is shoot him. MAKE HIM SUFFER! Its mean, I know, but think of all those poor families and soldiers who died because this man. No, he's not worthy of being called a man. Not even worthy of being called a boy, or a human being, or even a being at all. He's an **_**it.**_** A modern-day Hitler. A jerk that killed too many people. **

**Im not a mean person very often, but when so many people died because this one moron decided to attack our country, then darn it, he can go burn in (to keep it good for smaller people) in Tartarus. Im such a nerd….**

**Off of the negative stuff, at least he's dead now. Now we just have to worry about the rest of his followers coming to avenge him. *sigh* it's going to be a few years before people start to realize killing each other will only lead to the extinction of the human race. Or at least, drive all of human kind insane and eventually cause the whole world to start a World War 3 that would destroy the world and all its living creatures. **

**Im so nice. **

He walked in silence along the street, passing by people who glared at him for being so careless about who he ran into. They were all going to what was left of the Twin Towers, the place that filled him with bad thoughts and unbelievable pain. He was there. He felt the building crushing his body and heard the screams of terror from the mortals. He felt the force of the plane hitting the building. The pure horror of being smashed and never found.

_**I hear people sayin'. We don't need this war.  
>I say there's some things worth fightin' for.<br>What about our freedom, and this piece of ground?  
>We didn't get to keep 'em by backin' down.<br>They say we don't realize the mess we're gettin' in  
>Before you start preachin' let me ask you this my friend.<strong>_

So many people these days –sometimes his own brother, Ares- complain about this war, saying it's a bad idea, that it should end. When someone says that to him, the first thing he says is, "And if we retreat, they'll only attack again and again until America is gone. They'll laugh at us, call us weak, and we'll fall into more war. And you weren't in the buildings when they fell. I was, and no matter how much I hate war, I would fight to the end of my immortality to destroy the men who did that." __

_**Have you forgotten, how it felt that day?  
>To see your homeland under fire<br>And her people blown away  
>Have you forgotten, when those towers fell<br>We had neighbors still inside goin through a livin hell  
>And you say we shouldn't worry bout Bin Laden<br>Have you forgotten?**_

They laugh at him when he's not looking. Mock him, saying he's wimpy. He avoided the Trojan War, and all the conflicts between Sparta and Athens and so many other wars. The sight of the gore and blood made him feel sick to his stomach was what he would've said each time. They said he was lying because he was lazy, or because he thought it was funny to watch everyone dying. A few understood why he didn't want to go near any war. He's seen too much, seen things no one should've seen. Even when he was young, causing trouble and annoying the gods, he had seen much bloodshed. But he wants to destroy the _creatures _who attacked the Towers, killing five of his kids._****_

_**You took all the footage off my T.V.  
>Said it's too disturbin for you and me<br>It'll just breed anger is what the experts say  
>If it was up to me I'd show it everyday<br>Some say this country just out lookin' for a fight  
>Well after 911 man I'd have to say right.  
><strong>_

"It sounds like you want a war." His brother Apollo had joked.

His reply was only to look up from the bed he was laying on, wrapped in bandages, sore and hurting, and say, "You're right. I want a war, I want those things dead. I want them gone, sent through the Fields of Punishment and into Tartarus." He had said it calmly. But the thirst for the blood in his eyes was real. And so unlike him.

"That's not like you, Hermes. You've never liked war. Why now? Of all reasons, of all times, why now?" Apollo, along with everyone else in the room, were shocked by the venom in which Hermes had replied.

"They attacked for no reason. America had done nothing to them. Bin Laden planned this, he attacked, and too many died in it. New York is a state of power, the exact reason why Olympus is here. they attacked one of the most populated cities in the country, attacked three buildings! The Pentagon, the Twin Towers! All the people in there, dead. And the few who escaped alive, scared for life. This is worse then Helen being kidnapped by Paris. That was justified. But attacking for no reason, that's not. I want to see the blood of terrorists on the ground. I want to see them dead."_****_

_**Have you forgotten, how it felt that day?  
>To see your homeland under fire<br>And her people blown away  
>Have you forgotten when those towers fell<br>We had neighbors still inside goin' through a livin' hell  
>And we vow to get the ones behind Bin Laden<br>Have you forgotten?**_

Athena had been the first to agree with him. she was the one who found him in the ruble, anyway.

"He's right. That wasn't a fair attack. A few of my children were in there during the attack, and they're dead. When I found Hermes buried, he was unconscious, bloody, and nearly dead, as hard as it is for something to kill an immortal. His want for their deaths is understandable." She had said.

"And if they apologize?" that was possibly one of the stupidest things Ares had ever said.

"Then sorry doesn't heal the scars." Hermes growled. "There are times when reasoning helps. Other times, the only way to stay alive is fight. And I hate saying that, but-" he winced as Apollo replaced one of the many bandages on his arm. The pain along would've killed a mortal. "It was a living hell in those buildings. Absolute, utter, unfair, unjustified, attacks are unacceptable. Im sure Zeus would agree." _****_

_**I've been there with the soldiers  
>Who've gone away to war<br>you can bet they remember just what they're fightin' for**_

Zeus had agreed that it was unacceptable, but worried about the harshness in his son's voice as he raged on about how he wanted to see men die. it worried them all. and he didn't calm down for three years. When he heard how many soldiers had died trying to kill the terrorist, and end terrorism, he had felt terrible. He still wanted terrorists gone, everyone did. But he didn't want it this way. _****_

_**Have you forgotten  
>All the people killed<br>Yes some went down like heroes  
>In that Pennsylvania field<br>Have you forgotten  
>About our Pentagon<br>All the loved ones that we lost  
>And those left to carry on<br>Don't you tell me not to worry 'bout Bin Laden**_

But when he was shown the pictures of the sight of the Towers falling, he had remained determined to not let it be forgotten. Not ever. The terrorists would pay, and never, ever be forgiven. He supported the soldiers as much as possible, being too busy at the time to go help them, and knowing if he tried, and if his stomach didn't implode on itself after the first harsh death of someone, his rage would've exploded, and the whole country would be blasted into history. there would be nothing left. So he stayed away, but never forgot. And each year, on 9-11, he would get a day off, and he would go the places the attacks were, donate to any Army-supporting place he could find, and remember all who didn't make it out in time._****_

_**Have you forgotten?**_

_**Have you forgotten?**_

_**Have you forgotten?**_

**This stuff really helped calm people down….from excitement at the death of Bin Laden, to the anger at what he did, to knowing whats being done now. Calming…**


End file.
